Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined
is the sequel to Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and the third installment of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy. It is a Metroid, Kamen Rider, and Soul Calibur triple crossover fic, and the second story to feature guest characters in the forms of Taki and Natsu from the Soulcalibur video game series. The story will also retell the events of and the second season . Like the previous story while being tied to Ex-Aid, this sequel also explorers further on the setting of . The story's catchphrases are and Story Several after months Sylux's defeat, the Space Explorers went on in their separate ways as peace is restored across the galaxy and on Earth. When a brand new threat comes to terrorize the universe again, new generations of heroes begin to emerge in the wake of these new evils. Suddenly, two ninjas from the past stumble 400 years into the present... Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Taki *Natsu *Natsuki Nakajima *Anzu Izumi 2017 side *Kasumi Kiriyama *Keiichi Karasuma * * ** ** Norma and DRAGONs *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Momoka Oginome *Hildegard Schlievogt *Tusk *Salia *Ersha *Rosalie *Chris Nascita * * * Others * * * 1607 A.D. Side *Fu-Ma Ninja Clan **Chie *Heishiro Mitsurugi Villains Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe *Shingetsu *Grizzie Kurokuma * * Others *Hikaru Togami *Elpis Corporation **Kaguya Kozuki Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |仮野 明日那|Karino Asuna}}: |松田 るか|Matsuda Ruka}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * |パラド}}: |甲斐 翔真|Kai Shōma}} * : * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} * : * : |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * : * : * : Cross Ange Cast * : * : * : * : * : Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} * |千翼}}: |前嶋 曜|Maejima You}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus, : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * , - , Muteki Gamer: |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} *Kamen Rider Huntress - , Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} Notes *Despite being the third season of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy, this is the first series that doesn't feature Samus Aran as the main protagonist, but still plays a vital role throughout this installment. *As mentioned above, this is the second series to feature a guest character from another third-party work, in this case the Soulcalibur series, represented by Taki and Natsu. *This is the first time a main Rider is added as one of the main casts of the trilogy, in this case, . External links *Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined at FanFiction.Net Category:Crossovers